The twins
by animelover4200
Summary: Kaoru get kidnapped because of Hikaru, but what will happens when he can't save him? Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! XD Please review, even bad reviews will help me strive a writer. Thanks! Includes: yaoi, bondage, twincest, incest, rape, slave, and toys. Oh and I don't anything. Wow over 1,500 views! Thanks guys! XD! This fanfic is posted as it is written.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV:**

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. They where identical, and no one had ever been able to tell them apart. Hikaru knew that they where seperate beings even though they longed to be one. One being, together, forever.

But it was impossible . Kaoru looked back at Hikaru who had been staring for over a minute. "What is it?" asked Kaoru. "Oh Nothing" Hikaru replied. Kaoru looked deep into his brothers golden eyes. The perfect shade of gold to go with his copper hair.

Hikaru looked over at the mark on Kaoru's hand from where he had been burned. Hikaru grasped Kaoru's hand and started to cry. Kaoru looked at Hikaru's tear stained face. He wiped the tears off Hikaru's face. "It's not your fault you know?" Kaoru assured him. "Yes it is! And you know that! It was my carelessness that," Hikaru's tears now flowing "that caused the pot to fall on you earlier"

Kaoru just looked at him. "Hikaru, I'm OK. I promise" Kaoru insured him. Hikaru still holding his hand, held it tighter. Hoping he would never have to let go.

**Kaoru POV:**

"Beep, Beep, Beep" I woke up to Hikaru's alarm clock. It was 8:30. "Hikaru. Hikaru wake up. turn off the alarm. It's Saturday" I sat up. He looked around our room. "Hikaru?".

I sat there in their empty room. My brother was gone.

I jumped out of bed, left the room, and ran down the hall in only my pants. I searched for my brother, up and down, left and right. I ran down the next hall and tripped when turning the corner.

I laid there on the ground, crying. "I shouldn't be alone Hikaru! Do you hear me? I'm calling for you!" I stood up, tears dripping from my eyes. "Hikaru!" I quietly walked back to our room.

All the servants just looking unsure of what to do. I laid in bed hoping it to be a dream. My eyes overflowing with tears.

Suddenly the door swung open and 2 men dressed in black came in. They grabbed me by the arms and tried to keep hold of my struggling. I started screaming for help. "Help! Someone! Hel..." I shouted as they taped my mouth shut. They tied my hands together, then one of the men threw me over his shoulder. I struggled to break free but I knew even my brother wouldn't be able to. One man spayed a small spray bottle containing some strange liquid on to my face then threw me into the trunk of a small car, I was out.

I awoke. I was tied up in a chair and couldn't move other than my head. My eyes had been blinded by a blindfold, so I couldn't see a thing. 'Where am I?' I thought. I still couldn't speak, because of the tape over my mouth. All of a sudden two voices entered the room, I quickly dropped my head and pretended to be asleep.

"How much longer will this kid sleep?" said one of the voices. "I don't know, but do you really think Hikaru will talk knowing that we have his brother?" "He doesn't have an option. He already knows what will happen to Kaoru if he refuses to answer"

I couldn't believe my ears, that means Hikaru was here too. I heard the men sit down and turn on a computer. "Blood pressure is normal" said the first voice "Heart rate isn't half bad either".

I pretended to wake up, I lifted his head, struggled a little, then started to breath heavily as to mean I was scared. "So your awake". I turned my head towards the unknown voice. Someone else was here as well.

"Are you listening Kaoru? Nod your head if you can hear me" said the man as he started to walk towards me. I nodded my head slowly as to say yes. "Good, my name is Shigure. I think you should know that we are keeping your brother Hikaru hostage".

I became furious, I struggled to break free when the blind fold that had been tied across my eyes came loose and fell off.

I was in a very large room with computers covering one wall, I was tied up in the middle of the room. I looked over and saw the man called Shigure, he had black hair and a suit.

Shigure walked even closer to Me. He grabbed hold of my chin and pulled me closer. "Well I guess you are identical" he said with a smirk.

I looked at him with despise. 'Where is Hikaru, what happened, where am i? What has this man done with Hikaru?' my mind was nonstop with questions, but all I could do was stare at this man.

He let go of my chin, and ripped the tape off of my mouth, I cried out when he did so. You could see the marks on my face, the red from where it had been ripped off so carelessly. My eyes watered from the pain. "Where is he! Where is Hikaru!" I yelled out.

Shigure just looked at me with no intention of answering. "Have fun trying to get loose, Kaoru" He said with a smirk as walked out of the room. "Hey! Get back here, answer me!" I yelled as the tears ran down my cheek. I sat there out of breath from yelling. Tears fell down onto my pants. "Hikaru" I whispered.

**Hikaru POV:**

Earlier...

Kaoru and I were laying in bed. It was 8:07 AM. I sat up, panting and sweating, from a nightmare. I heard voices from outside. I stood up, and realizing I was in only boxers, I put clothes on.

I looked over at Kaoru, I walked over to the bed where Kaoru was sound asleep.

I knew who was here, and I knew what would happen if I didn't just obey. I left the room quietly as to not wake my sleeping twin. I ran down the hall and out the front door, then came to a stop. I was greeted by 5 men dressed in black.

"The boss wants you, Hikaru" said one of the men.

"Well you should know, I don't go with any stranger" I replied smirkish.

The man growled "I hear you've got a brother inside that house, wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you?"

My face was in shock, I thought they had no traces of Kaoru. I took a big gulp then said "If I go with you, no harm will come to my brother, right?" the man looked at me in disbelief. "Sure, I won't hurt your brother" he answered.

I, feeling uneasy, nodded my head in agreement. I walked slowly and cautiously over to the men. The first man tied my hands behind my back, while second placed tape over my mouth. "Good, now you two go get the boy" the man said. I was filled with disbelief. I squirmed hoping to break free, but since I hadn't squirmed to begin with the ropes where tighter.

They held me back and led me to the car. I tried to break free, but it was useless. I could do nothing but watch as the two men ran inside to find my other half. 'I've hurt him again' I thought.

They shoved me into the backseat and slammed the door behind me. The three men got in the car and started to drive away. I turned and watched out the back window as they drove away.

The car stopped and they pulled me out of the car and led me inside. They took me to a room and pulled the tape off my mouth. They sat me in a chair and held me onto it.

Shigure walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from me. "Shigure!" I growled, "I should have known it was you!".

Shigure looked at me "Hikaru, where is the tape?" he asked. "Why would I tell you?" I asked wanting to win. "Because I took the liberty of having your brother brought in, we wouldn't want him to get hurt now would we?" Shigure smirked having the upper hand.

I just stared at him giving an evil eye look. "I'm not telling" I told him blankly, I knew if this man had possession of the tape it would cause harm to Kaoru. The men finished tying me to the chair as Shigure smiled and left the room. I dropped his head looking down at the floor.

**Will Kaoru escape?**

**What is the tape about?**

**Will Hikaru be able to save Kaoru from Shigure?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru POV:

Shirure untied me. He grabbed a gun and held it to my head as he guided me down the hall.

I struggled a little every once in a while, but it was useless. Shigure guided me into dark room. "Where am I" I demanded to know.

Suddenly the lights flipped on.

I squinted for a moment. "Hikaru!" I shouted as I broke free from Shigure's grip and ran to my brother who was tied up in a chair.

"Kaoru! Leave this place, go now!" Hikaru called as I aproached him. Shigure walked over and grabbed me and placed the gun back up to my head. He started to walk backwards pulling me with him.

I struggled to get free, but couldn't. "Shigure!" Hikaru yelled "let him go. He has nothing to do with this!". Shigure pulled me close to him and started to embrace my cheek. "

Hikaru, If you want me to stop just tell me where the tape is!" Shigure said just inches from my face. "Stop! I'll tell you" Hikaru answered. "No Hikaru, I don't know what the tape is about, but I can tell it's important." I yelled to my twin "Don't tell him Hikaru! If I can't take anymore I'll tel.."

I was interrupted by Shigure fiercely kissing me. Hikaru looked with shock on his face. Shigure kissed me for almost 3 minutes until he was sure that I couldn't last another second.

He broke the kiss, as I panted heavily. Shigure pushed me onto the floor and got on top of me. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck until he found that one sweet spot.

I moaned and squirmed trying to get free, but Shigure was much bigger and stronger than I was. Shigure placed his hand on my bare chest. I squirmed and wiggled and kicked but it was no use.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "Hikaru, don't do it. No matter what he does to me, don't tell him. Ahhhh" I yelled as Shigure started to tease my nipples. "Your sensitive, thats cute" Shigure replied to the shouting.

I laid on the cold hard ground, still in only my pants from that morning. Shigure stopped teasing and ran his hand down my chest, and unbuttoned my pants. I squirmed untill one of my hands got free, I then quickly pushed Shigure off and ran. "Go Kaoru! Run" Hikaru yelled.

I ran out the door and buttoned my pants back up. I ran down the cold hall, them turned the corner. Hikaru kept yelling for me to go on. Shigure stood up and untied all but Hikaru's hands. He grabbed him and started running after me.

"Kaoru, I have your brother! If you don't come back I'll rape him!" Shigure yelled with a teasing voice. I heard him and noticed that with how many halls there where, the voices echoed through them, Making it nearly impossible to find me. "Hikaru!" I yelled.

Normal POV:

"Kaoru, don't come after me! Leave this place and never come back!" Hikaru replied.

Shigure was furious. He quickly pushed Hikaru onto the floor. "Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled right before Shigure held his arm down and kissed him. Hikaru tried to struggle, but when he did Shigure just pushed harder down, as the elder twin's lips started to turn purple.

Shigure pushed his tongue into Hikaru's mouth. "Gahhhh!" Hikaru yelled out. Suddenly Kaoru came running around the corner. He pushed Shigure off his brother.

Shirgure stood up and started kicking the two brothers knocking them to the ground. Kaoru, who was on top, got most of the kicks as he laid above his brother protecting him from harm.

Shigure stopped kicking to find Kaoru exasted and laying there, his eyes screwed shut, wincing in pain. He pushed the younger twin off the elder and grabbed the elder twin by his hair as he started to pull Hikaru's shirt off.

Hikaru struggled but couldn't break free. Shirgure pulled Hikaru to the first room they had been in. "Kaoru, come save your brother!" Shigure called out.

When they got to the room, Shigure locked the door and cuffed Hikaru to the wall.

Koaru stood up and wobbled painfully over to the door. He tried to open it but when he realized it was locked he banged ferociosly. "Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled to his twin locked on the other side.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled back. Shigure pulled Hikaru's pants off and started to tease his nipples. "Ahh! Chh... K-k-k-Kaoru!" Hikaru cried. "H-Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled still banging on the door.

Shigure reached down and pulled off Hikaru's underwear then grasped Hikaru's member. Hikaru yelled and squirmed.

Shigure continued to stroke his member. "S-s-stop, s-stop, Stop!" Hikaru yelled as tears fell from his cheeks.

Shigure paused "Have you decided to tell me where the tape is already?" he asked teasingly "I thought I was gonna have to stick in a few fingers". Hikaru closed his eyes and told Shigure that the tape was in possetion of his father and that he had no idea where it was.

Shigure looked blankly into Hikaru's eyes. Then without a moments hesitation he shoved three of his fingers into Hikaru's rear end. Hikaru gasped and yelled at the pain.

Kaoru could hear the pain coming from his other half. He gathered up the strength, then stepped back and ran full blast into the door, knocking it down.

Shigure pulled out his fingers and ran after Kaoru. Kaoru quickly dodged Shigure, knocking him into the wall.

Kaoru ran over to his brother, who was exsasted and slouching as far as the cuffs would allow.

Kaoru looked at his naked brother, then covered him with his clothes. He grabbed the keys to the cuffs and uncuffed his brother. Hikaru fell to the ground. Kaoru grabbed his brothers arm to get him up, and noticed that he was hot.

Kaoru felted Hikaru's forehead, then his own to compare, and realized that Hikaru was seriously sick. Hikaru's face was flushed and his body was red. Shigure recovered and ran over to the twins. Kaoru sat there worried for his brother.

Shigure grabbed Kaoru's arms and pulled him away from the sick twin. Kaoru stuggled "P-please" Kaoru pleaded "Please take my brother away from here!" he said as tears fell from his eyes. "And why would I do that?" Shigure asked the young twin. "If you do" Kaoru started saying "I-I-I'll trade you my body, as payment" Kaoru finished.

Shigure turned the twin around so he could see his face. Kaoru was looking down and was blushing. "No Kaoru" Hikaru whisperd to his brother "Don't do it, by him accepting you can never leave" Hikaru finished panting, as the sweat fell from his body. "Hikaru, if I don't, you'll die. I can't live without knowing your safe" Kaoru replied. Shigure looked at the two, he wanted to make Hikaru suffer for giving him trouble. "Guards! Come take Hikaru to a hospital. Give him some clothes. And take Kaoru to room 427.A" Shigure said looking strait into Hikaru's eyes. The guards removed the boys. "Kaoru! Don't do it, take it back!" Hikaru yelled as they pulled him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru POV:

They led me down a hall, there was only one door at the end of the hall. Once they got to the room they opened the door, shoved me in, and slammed the door tight.

It was dark, the only light in the room was a little lantern in the middle of the room. I cautiously crawled over to it. I stayed close to the lantern, it gave me comfort.

I sat there in the bitter sweet situation. I knew Hikaru would be safe, but on the other hand I was now a slave to the will of Shigure. I kept thinking for what felt like hours, until I fell asleep.

...

I was laying on my back. "Kaoru" I heard a voice say "Kaoru, wake up". I turned to my side and opened my heavy eyes slowly. "Kaoru, wakey wakey" the voice taunted.

I looked behind myself. Shigure was staring at me not even a foot away from my face. When I realized this I simply turned back over to go back to sleep. Shigure grabbed my arm and pulled me off the hard ground.

My skin felt like ice in Shigure's hand. I, still half asleep, looked around the room. It was a fairly large room, with red wall paper, and hard wood flooring. It was fully furnished as a bedroom.

Shigure pulled me over to the bed and threw me onto it. I gasped as he fell. I sat up, and Shigure walked over to the dresser there in the room. He opened the drawer and pulled a shirt out.

He then threw it over to me. "Put it on" Shirgure commanded. "B-but" I started, "Now!" Shigure yelled. I jumped a little at the harsh voice. I put it on and buttoned it up, "Why" I asked softly looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Your arm, it felt like ice... I mean I don't want you to catch a cold" Shigure answered rushing the last part. I looked over at Shigure. Shigure was still standing at the dresser, he then turned and walked back to the bed with a tray in his hand, where he then sat down next to me.

He handed me the plate of food and I began to eat. How long had it been since I had eaten last. 'This is the man that cause my brother harm' I thought 'And yet, he's being kind to me'.

I looked at Shigure with a puzzled face. Shigure wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't frowning. He looked almost bored. Shigure turned over to me "Sorry". I sat looking at Shigure "What?" I said with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry. You, your brother, I did terrible things" Shigure answered "Hey, I mean your brother is safe, isn't he" he said starting to blush as he put on a fake smile. I looked puzzled and confused "Does this mean your letting me go" I asked with a new found beam of hope, Shigure's smile went away "No" he said with a smerk as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I stood up and ran after Shigure right as I heard a click of the door locking. I tried to open the locked door, but it was pointless. I continued banging on the door for what felt like an hour.

"Shigure! Let me out!" I continued yelling hoping for someone to hear my pleas. I became exhausted and fell to the floor. My eyes started over flowing in tears. Hands still in fist on the door. I began to cry as the tears left my cheeks. "Please" I whispered through my breath "Hikaru!".

Hikaru POV:

I awoke in the hospital, and other than a nurse who must have fell asleep in the chair, I was alone.

"Kaoru?" I called. The nurse awoke, "Ah, so your awake" She told she "My name is Misaki, but you can called me Misa". Misa looked at me just smiling at me. 'These people make me sick' Hikaru thought 'Always happy, it's disgusting'.

"And what is your name, Mr. John?" she asked. I stared at her for a while "John?" I asked. "Uh huh, that's what we call the people with no name" She said with that strange smile. "Hikaru, my name is Hikaru Hitachiin" I answered.

"Well Mr. Hitachiin, your pretty sick. I suggest not doing anything for a while" Misa told me. "I have to save Kaoru though" I whispered as I started to stand up. Misa quickly ran over to me and pushed me back in to bed "Please! I have to save him!" I yelled.

My body felt weak, I suddenly lost all strength and fell on to the bed. I felt limp and fragile. Misa helped move me back onto the bed as I fell asleep.

**Wow, that was a short chapter. Oh well! The next chapter is pretty long, so that will make up for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, this is where the rape-ish stuff comes in with toys, and cuts come in, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please review.**

Kaoru POV:

I don't know how long I was there. Shigure or one of the guards would bring me food or drink every so often. How I wished my other half was with me.

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. Shigure walked in closed the door and walked over to the bed where I was. He grabbed my chin pulling my face close to his own, and kissed me.

Shigure leaned onto me forcing himself on top of me. As I struggled to push him off, Shigure grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled them up above my head. Shigure broke the kiss and I began panting from being out of breath "What are you doing?" I asked "Didn't you just apologize to me for doing this before?".

Shigure looked into my eyes "I guess your right, I just couldn't help myself" Shigure said as he moved my hair out of my face. Shigure smiled a smile that turned into a glare. He then bent farther down and began licking my neck.

I squirmed at this. "Am I making you sensitive?" Shigure teased. Shigure stood up and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me out the door and down the hall. He pulled me around the corner and into a dark room.

The lights in the room came on. I was terrified by what I saw. There where multiple sex toys in various places in the room. Shigure shoved me into the middle of the room making me fall to the ground then closed and locked the door.

My face showed the terror of how I felt. Shigure grabbed me off of the floor and dragged me over to one of the walls. I struggled to break free from the iron grip around his wrist. Shigure threw me up against the wall.

I gasped at the fear of what would happen next. I struggled to get away as Shigure threw several punches at me. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

Shigure then grabbed my wrists and cuffed them to the wall above my head. Shigure grabbed a knife off of one of the tables in the room. He began cutting my shirt off, then slid my pants down to my ankles I was full of fear, scared enough to make me cry.

"Please! stop this!" I yelled hoping for the man that helped me earlier. He then cut into my arm. I screamed out in pain. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm, then arm pit, then the side of my chest, to my stomach, then stopping at the tip of my boxers.

He dug through the flesh for what felt like an eternity. I screamed in agony as he continued on. The cuts weren't deep enough to be pain, no instead they were only lightly carved in, making them sting like a paper cut with lemon juice.

When he finished with my right arm, he moved on to my left arm, then to my chest, then lastly my thighs. I looked over to see what he had marked. He had drawn in large print "SLUT" on my right arm, and "WHORE" on my left. I was glad I couldn't see what he had wrote on my thighs and chest.

As the tears rippled down my cheeks Shigure grabbed my chin once more and pressed my soft lips against his own. My tears becoming more intense by the fact of what would happen next. Shigure broke the kiss. I couldn't bare it and screwed my eyes closed, as to not see what was happening next.

He place his filthy hands on my firm chest. "Whats the matter? Have I scared you?" Shigure said with a smirk "Good". My head dropped as I became overwhelmed in fear. It was hopeless, there was nothing to stop him. Shigure walked to the other side of the room. I was to afraid to look up or even open my eyes.

As Shigure walked back over to me he plugged in the cord to a vibrator. He began teasing my nipples with the vibrating toy. I could bare little more as my groans became louder. "Shhh" Shigure shushed me as he walked away from me and then walked back. He then gagged me making it nearly impossible to speak.

Shigure continued vibrating my nipples as my drool started to get the best of me. Shigure then moved the vibrator down to my member. I became overwhelmed with this feeling. Shigure pulled my underwear off and began to stroke my member as he returned the vibrator to my nipples. He suddenly pulled my legs onto his shoulders and thrust into me. I felt my insides ripping in two. I screamed through the gag.

I couldn't stand this. Shigure started to notice me struggling to break free from the chains above my head "There is no use Kaoru. You can't break free from those, stop wasting your energy" Shigure said slightly smirk-ish.

I opened my eyes for the first time since closing them. Shigure gasped at the fear he saw on my face. My tears where now pouring down where you couldn't tell the tears from the drool. Shigure pulled out of me and set down the vibrator and took the gag off of me, I continued to stare at him as if I didn't he would try to rape me again.

I could feel the blood dripping down my thighs. "Sorry... This is how it's always been. I'll be normal one second, then the next a strange being takes over my body and makes me do horrible things" he told me.

Shigure then un-cuffed me from the wall where I fell to the floor. Wincing in pain as I felt the open wounds shift. He grabbed a blanket that had been on a table in the corner of the room, and covered me with it. He then helped me stand up and limp back to the original room.

I was afraid to say anything as my tears started to cease. Once we were back in the room, Shigure led me to the bed where he then sat me down. Shigure walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothing. He handed it to me and turned to face the wall.

I removed the blanket and slowly put the clothing on as carefully as possible so I wouldn't hurt myself farther. As I finished buttoning the shirt, Shigure turned around "Kaoru, um y-your free to go" Shigure told me. I lifted my head to look at Shigure "R-r-really?" I asked.

Suddenly Shigure was on top of me once again. I winced in pain as he rubbed his hands across my clothed chest where the cuts were. "S-Shigure? G-get off of m-me" I said as the tears raged back again. 'so close' I thought. Shigure's strange being was back. I began to scream hoarsely for help.

Suddenly the door burst open, Hikaru was panting in the door way. He ran to me and pushed Shigure off and threw several blows at him. "H-Hikaru?" I asked, as my twin returned his attention to me and grabbed my hand to stand up.

My legs suddenly felt weak and I fell to the ground. I began to cough, and blood started coming out with it "Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled "What happened?". Hikaru then picked me up and threw me over his back.

I winced and he apologized. I felt safe and relieved that my brother had come for me. "H-Hikaru?" I asked my brother through my coughing "What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as we ran through the halls of the building.

"A-are you o-o-ok?" I asked with a great amount of concern in my horse voice. Last time I saw Hikaru he was sick.

Cliff hanger! (sort of) I guess you wouldn't know. Anyway, follow, fav, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I know it's really short but I'm going through a bit of a writers block and couldn't think of anything else to write. If you have any ideas please, please, please, either message me or review with the idea. Sorry it's a bit late.**

Hikaru POV: I knew Kaoru had many questions, but there wasn't any time for that now. I ran down the hall with Kaoru's limp body holding on to me tightly.

As soon as I found my way out of the building I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed 911. "Hello 911, whats your emergency?" the female operator asked. "Hello? It's my brother, he needs medical attention right away!" I yelled into the phone. "OK whats your name, please calm down a little. And can you tell me where he is" she asked calmly.

"My name is Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin, and uh he's with me, I don't know for sure where we are but there's at stop sign and a gas station up ahead" I told her panting from running with double weight. "OK, now head to the signs and tell me what the names are, we'll do a search of all the gas stations in your area", "The gas station is a 'shell' and the street names are 'Lombardi avenue' and 'Washington street'" I told her finally reaching the sign.

"OK, we're sending an ambulance your way" she told me. I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

I then walked over to a bench on the side of the sidewalk. I laid down the limp Kaoru. "Kaoru?" I asked after seeing his snow white face, their faces were both naturally very pale but in comparison, Kaoru just looked crystal white. "Kaoru, please. Talk to me, move your body. Show me your not dead" I told him, and with that I saw his eyes flinch, then open. "H-Hikaru, h-how long..." Kaoru said with a voice that was almost gone. "You were with him for two weeks" I interrupted him so he wouldn't have to talk.

'He probably screamed so much, and I couldn't do anything about it. My poor, poor Kaoru' I thought.

My thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of sirens. I turned around to see what was making such a fuss. There was an ambulance, as well as two police cars pulling up next to us. The men from the ambulance got out and ran towards us with a gurney. They lifted Kaoru onto it then pulled him into the ambulance. I watched as the ambulance sped away.

One of the cops got out of their car and started approaching me. "Mr. Hitachiin?" asked the cop, he was taller than me and had brown hair with blue eyes. I silently read his badge 'Takashima'. "Yes, that's me" I told him. "Good, you can come with us, we'll drive you to the hospital" Mr. Takashima told me. I nodded in agreement and we walked over to his car. He opened the passenger seat door and I got in. He then walked around to the other side, got in, and started the car. We drove for what felt like forever to an anxious person. We finally reached the hospital. He dropped me off but was gone as soon as I got out.

I walked in and headed to the reception desk. 'I have to make sure Kaoru is alright' I thought to myself. "Excuse me, miss?" I asked the lady at the reception desk. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked me. "I'm looking for my brother, he came in probably not to long ago" I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy "Um, no one has come in here for almost an hour. Are you sure this is the right hospital?" she asked.

I thought for a moment "Yes, I'm sure. The ambulance had this hospital's logo on the side, and this is where the police men dropped me off at" I told her. Suddenly it hit me, I dropped everything, and ran out of the building. "Wait sir!" the receptionist yelled to me.

I ran around the giant building looking for the ambulance that had Kaoru, my Kaoru in. I ran around probably 2-3 times before falling to my knees in exhaustion. All I remember from then on, is not being able to move and the receptionist and a few other men, helping me onto a gurney.

Kaoru POV:

Earlier...

They helped me onto the gurney, and rolled me to the large van. They lifted me on the gurney into the van. For some reason I had thought and ambulance would look much different. It had a few shelves with very large bags on them, and one or two buttons, but other than that it looked like a normal car.

They slammed the door shut with a loud boom. I turned my head slightly to look out a small window on the wall of the van. I watched as the car started and we sped by my only brother, my twin, my Hikaru.

I noticed something wasn't right when the men who had got me in the gurney and pulled me to the car started whispering. I began to panic when the car made a screeching noise and a very large u-turn. As we spun through the street a bag from the top shelf fell off and hit me in the head.

I began feeling nauseated and my world darkened as I heard the men around me start to yell at each other, saying "he" would be mad for letting this happen. 'Who would be mad and why?' I thought as the darkness surrounded me.

...

I woke up in a very large bed. I had pants on and underwear on, but other than that I was naked. It was probably a king size bed. It had baby blue sheets, and a midnight blue comforter. The pillow cases where the same color as the sheets. The walls where a pale blue color, and the carpet was white. There were no windows on any of the walls. As I looked around I spotted a door on the wall across from the bed.

I started to get up when I felt an outburst of pain, throughout my whole body. It was then, I remembered the previous events. I slowly laid back down trying hard not to move in any way that would be painful to the cuts and bruises on my body. I pulled my arm out of the covers and saw the permanent word that would be there for the rest of my life.

I suddenly felt tears drip down my cheeks as I realized, I was once again separated from my beloved Hikaru. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. At least my dreams might be better than my reality.

_'"Hikaru!" I called out. My smile was a large as it could go as I yelled for my twin. We were on the beach. He turned around to face me and smiled when he realized it was me._

_ "Kaoru! Are your OK?" Hikaru asked me. "I'm fine" I said. He looked worried through his smile. "Kaoru" He said in a cooing voice. "What is it" I asked. Hikaru suddenly spun and was dragged under the sand. I reached out for him as his hand went under the sand. _

_He had been swallowed up by it. The world began to turn evil colors of red and black. In the sky words began to chase me saying 'WHORE' and 'SLUT'. I began to scream for help, I tripped and fell into an endless pit.'_


End file.
